Audio can be recorded in locations where each audio source produces audio associated with different audio properties. An example of an audio property is the audio level. Additionally, each audio source's audio properties may change during the recording period. The audio may either be a stand-alone audio recording or audio associated with a video recording. A listener who listens to an audio in which each audio source produces audio associated with different audio properties or an audio in which a particular audio source's audio changes during the recording period may have an uncomfortable listening experience. For example, during the recording period, one audio source may produce audio associated with a greater audio level compared to another audio source. As a further example, during the recording period, an audio source's audio may vary in audio level. Therefore, what is needed is a processing system that adjusts the audio properties so that a listener of the audio has a better listening experience.